


BTS - First time having anal sex with V

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [41]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, Jealous, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: While this scenario can be enjoyed on its own as a oneshot, we imagine the reader here to be Cassandra, our headcanon OTP for Taehyung. Find our more about our headcanon universe and girlfriends here:https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistThis scenario takes place the night after "The Play", where Cassandra starred in a risqué stage play which was seen by all of BTS and several of their girlfriends. You may wish to read this first to understand why V is being jealous and a little possessive here."The Play" can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130625





	BTS - First time having anal sex with V

“How many times did you rehearse it?” He asked in a low, breathy voice. His face was inches from yours as he held you close, fucking you. 

“Huh?” You gazed at him a little dreamily. His cock felt amazing as he buried it deep and you had gotten a little lost in the sensation. It had been an impossibly long day and you were looking forward to him wrapping you in his arms to keep you warm as you drifted off the sleep. The sex had seemed necessary once you got home from the restaurant; you could tell how worked up he was and you also needed to let off a little steam before you went to bed. 

“The play.” He answered. “How many times did you rehearse it?” He kept up his quick pace inside you, holding you firmly by the hips. 

“I don’t know.” Your voice came out breathy; if he kept hitting your G-spot in this way, you would soon be curling your toes and scrunching your eyes closed in orgasm. “Once a day for a month maybe.” 

You could tell he wasn’t quite satisfied with your answer. His mouth was parted a little but he remained silent for the time being. Even his moans stopped. You tried to ignore this, focusing on the warm and tingly sensation between your legs. At the end of the play he had kissed you passionately in the foyer of the theatre and you could tell he was proud of your performance. It had been your suggestion that you book a table at a French restaurant, wanting him to try the snails. You had spent the first fifteen years of your life living in Belgium and, while they weren’t your favourite delicacy, it had seemed important that he embrace this side of your identity. Throughout the dinner, however, he had been growing increasingly quiet and broody. You had thought it was just the presence of his band mates at the table, several of whom appeared to have left the theatre early, if the whispers of gossip you kept catching throughout the evening were to be believed. 

Now, you found yourself wondering whether he really had been as relaxed about the content of the performance as he initially made out. Not only was the theme incredibly dark, the stage director had pushed the sexual aspects as far as he could get away with too. Taehyung’s next question confirmed that your suspicions had been correct. 

“Was he a good kisser?” 

You tried to roll your eyes but found the intensity of his motions inside you limited your facial movement; the pleasure was intense, exquisite and all you could do was try to control your breathing. 

“Who?” You eventually asked, moistening your lips with your tongue. Your mouth felt dry and raspy; you vaguely wondered whether the air purifier needed replacing. You knew who he was talking about, during the play you had kissed an older co-star, but giving into whatever delusions were obsessing your boyfriend would only be counter-productive. 

“The actor.” He gasped, finally slowing down his thrusts a little. “Who played the prison guard.”

You gazed up at him, now his movements weren’t so frantic, you could focus on his expression; it gave nothing away. “Don’t be ridiculous.” You held his shoulder, steadying his body. “It’s just acting.” 

Now, he frowned and stopped moving altogether, holding still inside you. The sudden change made you gasp. 

“But did you enjoy it?” He held your gaze but it was still difficult to read. You wondered what the right answer to this would be; was there even a right answer? What could you say to reassure him when he was being so impossible? His eyelids were droopy; with either tiredness or desire and you ached deliciously for him to continue fucking your cunt. Whatever came next, you needed to reach your high, and soon. Taking the plunge, not knowing how he would react, you opened your mouth. 

“Yes.” You gasped. 

There was a long, agonising silence and the prospect of him breaking up with you suddenly crossed your mind. The crash of his open mouth against yours a moment later dulled all doubts from your mind. His tongue slid against yours and you returned his passion. You had known him long enough to have figured out that he sometimes got jealous, but now you wondered whether a part of him enjoyed it. Your thoughts were scattered as he broke the kiss and slipped out of you. Before you could whine in protest, he flipped you onto your stomach; your body bouncing a little on the mattress, and spread apart your arse cheeks. 

You gasped as he filled you up from behind, sinking into you slowly and deeply before snapping his hips hurriedly against you. Biting the pillow, you stifled your loud moans, not wanting to receive another complaint from your elderly neighbour. Taehyung’s fingers moved gently along your lower back, a direct contrast to the roughness of his pelvis, and stopped at the space between your cheeks, pressing against your filled cunt briefly to moisten his digits before he trailed it to the pucker of your other entrance. You gasped as he rubbed it gently, circling and teasing the area. He had been known to do this on occasion, with his digits or his tongue, and the sensation always took you by surprise. He had never, as yet, tried to take things further and you had never suggested it. You had friends who had claimed to have cried with pain attempting it, and the thought had well and truly put you off, until now. 

Groaning, he slipped out of your pussy, his cock slick with your juices, and rubbed it in the space between your arse cheeks. He was gentle and, once again, didn’t ask any questions, but you could tell he wanted to try it as much as you did. He held himself tightly and brushed himself back and forth, from the slickness of your pussy to your lower hip. You wondered whether he was still thinking of the kiss you had shared with your co-star in the play and if he would have been so eager to try it if you hadn’t. Jealousy could do strange things to a person and Taehyung, who was unconventional at the best of times, was a particularly poignant case. You suspected that fucking you in this way and knowing that he was the first to ever do so would cure him, at least temporarily, of his envy. 

You pulled away from the pillow, your cheek brushing the damp patch where you had bitten down, and licked your dry lips once more. “You can put it in if you like.” You croaked. He paused his motion almost immediately, as though wondering whether he had heard you correctly. You nodded once, unable to see his reaction, but knowing he had understood when, a moment later, he trailed his index and middle finger up your slit and circled your clit a few times, lubricating his digits before slipping them back to your arse. You groaned as sank one finger into you, exploring you gently and slowly. He was silent as he did this, waiting for you to protest. You kept your cheek pressed flat against the cool, blue cotton of the pillow case, wondering why you hadn’t tried this before. While the sensation was not as pleasurable as when he put his fingers inside your pussy, it was certainly different and, if you were honest, a little thrilling. 

He fingered you a few times, allowing you to get used to the sensation, before withdrawing his digit to add a second. By the time he got to the third, you were squirming underneath him, wanting him to hurry up his preparation. You appreciated his meticulousness, knowing he would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt you, but you were ready to feel him inside of you. Sensing your impatience, he withdrew his fingers slowly and moved his lips to you; coating the area around your stretched pucker with saliva; spitting onto it; making sure you were well lubricated. You couldn’t help but grind your hips a little, pushing into the mattress as you moved against his awaiting tongue. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, pulling away and aligning himself. 

“Yes.” You gasped and he pressed forward, pushing the tip in and steadying himself before moving forward slowly, inch by inch. 

It was better than you could have imagined and you stifled yourself against the pillow once more. He stilled as he noticed this and moved closer to you, pressing his lips to your ear. 

“I’m not hurting you?” He murmured, his voice laced with concern. 

You shook your head. “No. It feels amazing.” 

He groaned in reply at your words, not anticipating that you would enjoy it this much. You could tell that he was too; the tightness of you was unlike anything he had encountered before. He kept his motion slow at first, pulling almost all of the way out before pushing back in; allowing you to stretch around him. He took his time and you were grateful, your body was growing increasingly sleepy and the sensation of him inside you, thrusting at a steady, even pace, eventually became lulling. You knew that neither of you would orgasm from this, on this occasion, but it felt intimate, secure and you loved him all the more for it. 

Eventually, you asked him to stop, feeling yourself growing sore and knowing that he would be fucking you all night otherwise; he had amazing stamina. He withdrew without protest, kissing the space between your shoulder blades gently as he did so. 

“I don’t think I can take you back in right now...” You said breathlessly, honestly. Both your body and mind felt exhausted and you rolled over lazily to look up at him. He agreed quietly. 

“Do you still want me to make you cum?” He asked, meeting your gaze. You nodded slowly and he shifted himself onto his side, pulling himself closer to you as he began to circle your slit with his fingertips. He was slow at first but your mouth lulled open in pleasure; you were incredibly sensitive down there and you found yourself gazing at his erection as he stroked and circled you. You reached out and took him in your hand, smiling as you felt him twitch against your palm. He increased his speed against your swollen nub and you matched your pace as you stroked and squeezed his cock, only loosening your grip when his fingers sent shock waves through your body. You snapped your head back, moaning loudly, suddenly not caring who heard. He didn’t pause his fingers until your body stopped twitching and your breath began to slow. The sight of your body quivering in ecstasy must have pushed him over the edge too. When your hand returned to his cock, it only took a few quick pumps to milk him of his own orgasm. He grunted loudly as he watched his seed drip across your fingers. 

You met his gaze and smiled, pecking his parted lips chastely before you headed to the bathroom. 

“Cass.” He called and you turned around, watching him calm down; his beautiful nude body spread across the bedspread like the model in a baroque painting.

“Yeah?”

“I think I might watch the play again tomorrow. On my own this time.” 

You smirked, turning back towards the bedroom door. “Whatever floats your boat.”


End file.
